


Writing Prompt: A Lonely Wolf

by Jetvac_Jesse



Category: Bleach, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetvac_Jesse/pseuds/Jetvac_Jesse
Summary: The Primera Espada finds himself in a new world by unknown means. Meanwhile, the Olympians sense a surge of energy near Artemis' location. What will ensue of this event?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Writing Prompt: A Lonely Wolf

Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada of the Arrancar Army, opened his eyes to a clear blue sky, and felt nothing but confusion. ‘Last thing I remember is fighting that Soul Reaper Captain,’ the hollow thought.

The Espada slowly got up, and examined his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of forest. Which was strange, the place where he’d fought his enemies had been a town full of buildings. It was day, which meant he couldn’t be in the Forest of Menos, or anywhere in Hueco Mundo. The Hollow World was one of eternal night and endless sands, with trees of quartz, not day, grass, and wood.

It appeared he was still in his Resurreccion: Los Lobos form, which was good, as he appeared to be in unknown territory by unknown means. His hollow instincts growled at such vulnerability. He exerted his Reiatsu in order to get a feel for the territory. The arrancar’s brow furrowed at the result. While he appeared to be in the World of the Living, there was too much reishi in the air for that to be true.

He looked around more, and was relieved to find his pistols were still close-by. While his hierro and natural Reiatsu would be more than enough for any hollow he encountered here, he couldn’t for sure say the same about a Soul Reaper on patrol. Starrk walked over to them, and picked his weapons up. “Lilynette,” he inquired.

“...Lilynette! Wake up!” louder this time.

_“Starrk!? Where the hell are we?”_

“I don’t know, the last thing I recall is fighting those Soul Reapers and fake arrancar.”

He then received flashes of something after that. A Soul Reaper saying ‘Black,’ then lashing forward like a viper at his hollow hole. Pain. He’d been damn near split in two from that one strike. What about after that? For a brief moment he wondered if he’d been reincarnated in Soul Society. He quickly realized that couldn’t be the case. He was still in Resurreccion, and had retained his memories of time as an arrancar.

_“Starrk, I said where are we!? Are we still in the World of the Living!?”_

“I don’t know, Lilynette. There’s too much reishi in the air for this to be Earth.”

Yet it was the only thing that made logical sense. He couldn’t be in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society...could he?

“Lilynette, I think the only thing we can do right now is just explore, try to figure out where we are,” he said to his other half. “We can’t separate either. We don’t know who or what we could encounter, and my reiryoku still hasn’t completely recovered from the fight with those captains.”

Using Sonido wasn’t a good idea either. He wouldn’t be able to get a good feel for his surroundings that way, plus it could attract unwanted attention. As much as the Espada wanted to lie down and rest, he needed to know where he was.

* * *

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Maidenhood, was curious. She and her Huntresses had been camping when she had sensed a large amount of power manifest a state away. The mere fact she could sense it from that much of a distance was concerning in itself, and she had seen fit to contact the other Olympians to inform them about it.

“Father.”

“Artemis. Is this about the power that just formed near you?”

“You felt it too?”

“We all did, daughter.”

Artemis was in a rare state of shock. Who or whatever had reformed was powerful enough for the rest of the Olympians all the way in Manhattan to sense it.

“Do you think it’s a monster?” her father, Zeus, God of Lightning, Storms, and King of the Gods, asked her. She was more knowledgeable on this sort of matter than he was.

“It would have to be a powerful monster to be sensed from that distance.”

“...Father, if I may?” inquired Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War, one of the other Olympians, and Artemis’ half-sister.

“You may, daughter.”

“It might be best to have Apollo accompany her to this “monster.” While I do not doubt my sister’s power, it never hurts to be prepared for the worst.”

The worst, it went unspoken among them, was a Titan. The mere possibility of a Titan having reformed themselves was a cause for great alarm.

“A good suggestion, Athena. Apollo! Go to your sister’s location. Accompany her Hunt on the journey.”

“WOOO! HUNTING TRIP WITH LITTLE SIS ARTY!” cheered Apollo, God of the Sun, Medicine, Healing, Archery, Music, and Truth. And to Artemis’ shame, her twin brother.

“Apollo, this is extremely important. No fooling around, got it?”

“Got it pops. Don’t worry Arty! Big Brother Apollo will mess up any monster that tries messing with you, or your beautiful huntresses.”

Artemis gave a sigh of resignation. As much as it hurt her pride to say so, this was for the best. She couldn’t protect the entire Hunt, and her brother’s presence would add that extra ‘oomph’ she might need on this hunt.

She exited her tent to announce to the Hunt their mission. “Huntresses! The Olympian Council has sent us on a mission to investigate a powerful monster reforming. My brother Apollo will be accompanying us on this endeavor.”

She felt her lips twitch at the groan which went through the camp at the news of her brother joining them. Nonetheless, he would be of great help if it was a Titan. Her Lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, walked up to her.

“My Lady, when shalt we be departing on this journey?” the daughter of Atlas queried.

“As soon as my brother arrives,” answered Artemis.

* * *

Starrk walked through the forest, his cero pistols in hand, when he heard something flying through the air towards him. With great speed, he dematerialized the gun in his left hand, and then grabbed the object out of the air. He then brought it to his one visible eye to examine it.

‘An arrow?’ He then heard another one. And another. He dodged, one by leaning to the side, another by ducking. He began searching the area with his keen eye to determine the root of them. One hit him in the back...only to fruitlessly break upon his hierro. The Espada, now knowing they couldn’t pierce his hierro, placed a finger on the ground to send a ping of pesquisa.

* * *

Artemis, along with her best and most trusted huntresses, had located the monster. Most of the hunt, along with Apollo, had been left at camp to be informed of when they found it. She proceeded to observe it, using millennia of hunting experience to determine it’s danger, and if possible, what kind of monster it was. He (upon seeing him, it was undoubtedly a male) was relatively tall, with jet black, unkempt hair, relatively long in the back, along with a faded goatee on the chin. His attire was somewhat odd. He was wearing a studded jacket on his chest, zipped up to halfway up his chest, revealing a hole. She noted to ask Athena or her brother if there was a known monster with that sort of feature.

On his left eye was some sort of eyepatch, stark white with a spot of black where his eye would be, which had two chains going around his head to meet its other end. On his shoulders, legs, and he had what appeared to be wolf or coyote (she couldn’t quite tell from this distance) fur on his clothing. In his gloved hands were two archaic looking pistols, again rather strange for a monster to possess, which she thought Hephaestus might appreciate a look at.

Having finished observing the creature, she instructed Phoebe to let loose an arrow. Her eyes widened when, after one of the guns vanished, he caught the arrow in his hands from the air. While he examined it, she had Zoë and Naomi shoot two others at him. To her surprise, and growing excitement at the thrill of the hunt, he dodged them with shocking ease, one by leaning to the side, the other by ducking down. While he appeared to be searching for the source, she had Celyn shoot it in the back. To the shock of all of them, the arrow broke upon contact with his skin.

He then, to her confusion, placed a finger on the ground while closing his eye. Was he so confident in this iron skin of his that he would simply ignore them!? Her confusion was replaced with understanding when, after sensing a pulse of something, (a form of echolocation perhaps?) he opened his eye, and looked right where she, Zoë, and Phoebe were. He then pointed a finger at them, and uttered a single word as some form of energy gathered at his finger tip.

“Cero.”

They were barely able to get out of the way before the blast consumed where they were. And consume it did. When she looked there, where there was once trees was now a path of devastation stretching on for hundreds of yards. The Virgin Goddess realized how close a call it had been. While she could survive such an attack, albeit not unscathed, she could not say the same for any of her maidens.

She realized just how good of an idea it had been to only bring a few of them. The attack, which he had made with casual ease, would have slaughtered dozens of her hunters. On the upside, Apollo and the others now knew where they were. On the downside, that would just give him more targets.

“You know, it’s usually considered rude to just attack people before you introduce yourselves,” said the monster. His voice had a certain tone to it, more annoyed than truly enraged. And why shouldn’t it be? They had utterly failed to truly injure it, while he’d demonstrated the ease with which he could wipe out most of her Hunt.

She realized she was at a crossroads. She could either press the attack, and risk the lives of her hunters, or she could attempt to reason with it, as it was clearly capable of. What should she do?

* * *

Apollo was attempting to flirt with a huntress, and failing. As usual for when he joins them, when he felt a surge of energy near Artemis’ location. He looked at the direction it came from with wide eyes. The Sun God saw a beam of blue energy, and so did the huntresses that had remained at camp with him.

“Talk to you later, beautiful. Arty needs our help!” he announced. They began rushing towards the area it had come from, preparing their bows. One thought went through Apollo’s mind, a rare sense of seriousness present. This was no ordinary monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there folks! Jetvacjesse here with a new prompt! And over a thousand words too! I can feel my skills growing.
> 
> So, I have despaired for sometime over the lack of crossover's featuring our dear Primera Espada, so I decided to put an idea out there. Coyote Starrk in the world of Percy Jackson.
> 
> Now, some guidelines for anyone who picks this up:
> 
> 1\. Make it clear that Starrk is not to be casually fucked with. That only the gods and maybe the strongest demigods can even hope to contend with him.
> 
> 2\. No opinion on pairings, though the crack-shipper in me thinks Starrk x Artemis would be funny.
> 
> 3\. No opinion on where in the PJO timeline it starts.
> 
> 4\. Have the gods thoughts on this strange monster be highlighted. That he has a soul, when it's explicit in PJO that monsters lack souls, and that he even split it into another being.
> 
> 5\. Have him interact with people. He deserves friends, damn it!
> 
> 6\. You can either go from where this prompt ends, or do something different


End file.
